Conventionally, there are two types of flow regulators, which are common type flow regulator and compensating type flow regulator. In a common type flow regulator, a flow can be controlled and managed through the assembly of channels, capillary openings and/or grooves that are specifically designed and formed inside the flow regulator. On the other hand, a compensating type flow regulator is generally embedded with a pressure feedback regulating device for detecting and compensating the flow rate and pressure inside a fluid system in an automatic manner. It is noted that the pressure feedback regulating device is a flexible/movable mechanism that is generally composed of membranes, sliding shafts, and slide blocks.
However, although a common type flow regulator is simple in structure and is comparatively easy to be used for adjusting flow resistance, the structure for adjusting flow resistance requires precision machining, and this kind of flow regulator is not equipped with an automatic compensating function. On the other hand, although a compensating type flow regulator is equipped with the desired automatic compensating function, it is difficult to be used for adjusting flow resistance.